


Alarm Clock

by PoruPoru_Sama



Series: McCree Never gets a Break [1]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Holding McCree's Dick Hostage, M/M, McCree gets the good Succ, Mildly Dubious Consent, Oral Sex, Somnophilia, but yeah no, holding his dick hostage is no joke, i cannot begin to describe the levels of disrespect in this, i was tired it was like 4 in the morning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-14
Updated: 2016-07-14
Packaged: 2018-07-24 01:22:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7487871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PoruPoru_Sama/pseuds/PoruPoru_Sama
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You are sick and tired of McCree relying on you to avoid getting yelled at by  Solider 76, so you take matters into your own hands.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alarm Clock

**Author's Note:**

> The amount of disrespect in this is fucking insane

You couldn’t put your frustrations with McCree’s unorthodox sleeping habits into words. Personally you were an early bird, you would get up early, briefly work-out, eat a small breakfast all before the sun could even rise up in the morning. Your roommate however, was the exact opposite and you hated it to no end. Perhaps you would have been fine with it if he could get up by himself. However he relied on you heavily in the mornings to get up. Hell, at one point he even smacked you in the stomach for trying to wake him up, muttering something about you being “more damn annoying than the alarm clock” and boy did that piss you off. 

You sat in the mess hall, idly eating a slice of burnt toast (a certain teleporting British woman had spontaneously managed to decimate it on that morning). You were contemplating whether or not you would conveniently forget to wake up McCree and let Soilder 76 wake him instead.  
‘Thanks Darlin’. Nice to wake up to a handsome face.’  
Those words burned in the back of your mind, making the idea of forgetting to wake him seem all the more alluring.  
Your thoughts were interrupted by your large German teammate sitting across from you, an energetic grin plastered to his lips.  
“Guten Morgen, mein Freunde.”  
Fuck was it hard to think negatively with Reinhardt around. You smiled back at him, placing your burnt toast back on the plate.  
“Good morning to you as well Reinhardt.”  
The large German man looked at your plate, furrowing his brows slightly.  
“You have such little food on your plate, is something the matter?”  
You shook your head.  
“No, nothing major. Just not as hungry, my appetite has diminished thanks to my roommate and his sleeping habits.”  
“McCree, Yes? What's the problem?”  
“He sleeps in, hell it's impossible for him to wake up at a reasonable time.So he relies on me in the mornings to wake him up before 76 can get to him.”  
Reinhardt nods understandingly, thinking for a moment.  
“I think you should wake him up and talk to him about it.”  
You raise your eyebrow at this.  
“You think he’ll listen? Heh, I'm not sure what's bigger, his ego or his shitty personality.”  
You chuckle at your own joke, Reinhardt let out a breath and smiled at you kindly.  
“I'm sure you can get him to listen, you're a tough man.”  
“Thanks, but no matter what he won't listen to me.”  
Reinhardt thinks a moment before grinning.  
“Try being stern with him. Extra stern, like 76. He’ll be sure to listen then, he wouldn't dream of angering 76.”  
You think for a moment.  
“That might work.”  
You shoot us from your seat, a sly glint in your eye.  
“Thank you Reinhardt, you can have the rest of my toast if you want.”  
And with that, you dash off, leaving Reinhardt to stare at the sad sad slice of blackened bread for a moment before pushing it away from himself. 

You were eager to chew McCree out, perhaps too eager, however you didn't think about that. You stood outside the door to your room and quietly opened the door. To no surprise, McCree was still fast asleep lying on his side. Soundlessly you enter your shared room, shutting the door shut behind you as quiet as you could. McCree stirred slightly, making a noise before shifting onto his back. You turned around, a grin plastered to your face as you look at his sleeping form. Immediately your grip drops from your face faster than it had formed there. To you surprise, McCree was able to get up in the morning, physically that was. You had a lot of preconceptions about McCree, one of which was that his dick was small (who could blame you after so many shit mornings with him). You were upset to admit you were wrong, for standing tall and proud was his erection. Your mind blanked out completely, whatever plans you had previously had been rocket launched out the fucking window. Your eyes were simply glued to his cock, both disgusted and amazed. Amazed that he managed to hide something that big in his pants, disgusted that it was that big as well.  
Your thoughts were broken by a loud mumble of words coming from McCree. You couldn't make out what exactly was said, but you heard your name jumbled in there, as if to make matters worse, you saw his cock visibly twitch. This gave you an idea, a rather cruel one at that.  
You silently step towards McCree’s bed, slowly pushing the blankets aside to expose his lower half. His eyebrows furrowed at this but he showed no signs of waking up. 

Perfect.

 

You carefully settle between his legs, gently easing his boxers down just enough to expose his cock. Once again, he stirred slightly, making you freeze instantly and stare at him, luckily he made no sign of waking up. You couldn't help but to grin as you toyed with the head of his dick with your forefinger and thumb. The sound of McCree’s breath hitching was like music to your ears. Taking that small noise as a sign of encouragement, you press a small kiss to the base of his dick, slowly trailing your tongue up from the base to the tip. Another shaky exhale made it past his lips as you begin gently probing the slit of his cock with your tongue. Your eyes are trained on his face, watching him intently as you take the tip of his dick in your mouth, slowly moving your tongue around the head of his dick, sucking lightly. You wrap your hand around the base of his cock. Squeezing it gently, taking intense delight at the way his eyebrows furrowed. You suck at his tip gently for anger few seconds before pulling away, pressing a small kiss to the tip before returning your attention to the base, sucking hard. This seemed to be enough for the next moment McCree was groaning, opening his eyes groggily and staring blankly before looking down at your face nestled into his dick. His eyes widen immediately, his face going red. A grin stretched across his face,  
“Well Darlin’, this sure is one hell of a wake up call.”  
You smile slyly at this and pull away, pressing your lips to the tip of his dick.  
“You want me to stop.”  
He reclined a bit, putting his arms behind his head.  
“What gave you the idea I wasn't likin’ this treatment Darlin’? Although I’d be happy to give a little encouragement if that's what you're askin’ for.”  
You chuckle and take the tip back into your mouth, pressing your tongue flat against it and taking more of the shaft.  
“God I wish you could see yourself right now. Your lips look even prettier stretched around my cock like this.”  
You weren't expecting that. You let out a small noise of disapproval as you take more of him into you mouth, your nose buried in his pubic hair. McCree let out a small grunt as you began sucking, bobbing your head a bit.  
“Damn Darlin’, if I had known you were this good with your mouth i’d have made a move sooner.”  
You stopped for a moment, looking up at him before pulling your mouth off of him. He pouted slightly.  
“Aw, Why’d ya stop?”  
You lean down, lapping at the tip of his cock before grabbing the base of his cock and slowly jerking him off.  
“Mhm...Darlin’ speed up a bit will ya? I'm gettin kinda close.”  
You let out a soft chuckle and speed up the movements of your hand, watching his face scrunch up in pleasure. His breathing became labored, his mouth falling open in a silent moan. You smirk at this and grabs the base of his dick, squeezing tightly, tighter than what was comfortable. McCree’s eyes widen slightly at this.  
“(F-F/N)....?”  
“Jesse Baby, we need to talk.”  
He grunts, clearly displeased with your timing.  
“Can't we do that after I've finished?”  
You frown. With your free hand, you flick the tip of his dick, making him let out a small yelp.  
“So you're gonna hold my dick hostage until you're satisfied then?”  
You nod.  
“Shit…. Alright fine, what do you wanna talk about.”  
Finally.  
“You need to buy an alarm clock.”  
“That's it?”  
“No, you need to buy an alarm clock today. If I don't see it tonight then I'm going to hold your dick hostage again, and I will,be using teeth.”  
McCree gulped.  
“A-Anythin’ else sweetheart?”  
“Yes, you're an asshole if it took this to get you to listen. But after this I am not waking you up. If you sleep in again I'm going to let 76 deal with you instead.”  
“Got it….That All?”  
“Yes.”  
“Y-You gonna let me finish now?”  
You stare at him for a moment before loosening your grip on him and taking him into your mouth, bobbing your head, sucking hard on the tip. This was all it took for McCree to tip over the edge, emptying his seed inside your mouth with a small gasp. Once he finished, he grinned weakly.  
“You gonna swallow?”  
You furrowed your eyebrows, glaring at him before lifting up his shirt and spitting out his cum onto this stomach.  
The proceedings after this ended with a lot of yelling on his end and laughing on yours.

 

Later on that day, when it was time for all of the agents to turn in for the night, You had smiled to yourself, seeing a brand new alarm clock on the nightstand on McCree’s side of the room.

**Author's Note:**

> this is crappier than what i usually write because this was a quick fic written at like 4 in the morning. I don't have any excuses for this except i love mccree and i hate him and it's fucked


End file.
